


Tell Me Again

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Just these two nerds cuddling and Cassian being adorable





	

"You are beautiful." Cassian murmured, pressing yet another kiss to Bodhi's temple.

"I'm really not." Bodhi replied for the untempth time, leaning back into Cassian's chest, letting him do what he wanted. He was warm against Bodhi's back, his arms secure around him, his lips soft on his skin.

"So very beautiful." Cassian completely ignored his protest, giving him a light squeeze and resting his cheek atop Bodhi's head, "The most sublime creature in the world. I love holding you."

"You don't have to say this stuff just because we're dating." Bodhi tried, a hand curling around Cassian's nonetheless, "Or because you think you have to."

"You look so lovely in the moonlight." was Cassian's response.

"Cassian, seriously-"

"Your eyes make supernovas look dim and pale in comparison. They remind me of home."

"This is really sweet but don't try to flatter me just bec-"

"I don't flatter," Cassian interrupted, a hint of frustration in his tone, "and I hardly even lie to my friends, let alone the love of my life."

"I-I don't think I'm the love of your life." Bodhi stuttered, "There's lots of other people out there who are much better for you and aren't in constant danger of being shot out of the air."

"Don't." Cassian said, a hint of warning in his tone, his arms briefly tightening around him, "Don't say that. You won't die, I won't allow it. And there's no one in this galaxy I'd rather have, Bodhi. You're it. There's no one else for me."

"I want to believe you." Bodhi said honestly, closing his eyes to better feel the warmth of Cassian's body, "I really do."

"Then I'll do everything in my power to convince you." Cassian assured him with a kiss to his hair, "One day, Bodhi, you'll see yourself as I do."

"And how do you see me, again?" Bodhi asked, bringing Cassian's hand up briefly to press a kiss to it. Cassian's hand curled around his, holding it gently.

"Beautiful, sweet, charming, sexy as hell when you want to be, handsome, fierce, strong, a force of nature, a terror in the skies. Just to name a few."

"Have you considered getting your eyes checked?" Bodhi asked, only half kidding.

"You sound like K2." Cassian frowned, "Stop it."

He buried his face into Bodhi's hair, pulling him closer so there wasn't an inch of space between them. Cassian was warm and solid and his words, unbelievable as they were, echoed in Bodhi's mind. He hummed contentedly, warm breath ghosting over Bodhi's ear, and Bodhi felt a swell of affection in his chest.

How did he ever get so lucky? What did he ever do to deserve Cassian?

"I love you." Bodhi couldn't have stopped the words if he tried, "I love you so much."

"And I love you." Bodhi could hear the smile in his voice, "More than anything in the galaxy."

"Could you..." Bodhi had to stop and clear his throat, embarrassment and shame painting his cheeks, "C-Could you tell me you love me again?"

And Cassian gladly did. Over and over and over again.


End file.
